The present invention relates to a treating tool for an endoscope, such as biopsy forceps and grasping forceps, which is used as an attached tool for the endoscope.
The ordinary biopsy forceps known as a treating tool for the endoscope has a sheath, a pair of cutting-edged cups pivoted to a distal end of the sheath, an operation wire inserted in the sheath, and a proximal operation section for pushing or pulling the operation wire. And the cutting-edged cups are opened and closed by operating the operation wire in the sheath. When a living tissue (sample) in the body cavity of a human being is to be collected by the biopsy forceps, it has been the practice to tear off the tissue portion using the cutting edges by pulling the operation wire with the living tissue grasped by the cups. For this reason, significant damage has been caused to the living body upon picking up the living tissue portion and significant bleeding has occurred. In addition, it has been possible to pick up an amount of tissue portion simply grasped by the cups.
Jpn. UM Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 4-28567 has proposed biopsy forceps using a coil sheath and twisted operation wire. In this biopsy forceps, the coil sheath and operation wire are mutually oppositely twisted together and cups on the distal end of the coil sheath are rotated by a pull force of the operation wire. And the grasped tissue portion is torn off by the rotation force and is collected as a sample. In this biopsy forceps, however, the rotation state is liable to get unsteady, depending upon the insertion state, etc., of the endoscope. In addition, it is not always possible to secure a rotation force adequate to tear off any living tissue, by the cups, in the body cavity of a human subject.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a treating tool for an endoscope which can positively collect an amount of tissue necessary to make diagnosis and to achieve this with minimal possible bleeding.
The object of the present invention is achieved by the treating tool for the endoscope as will be set out below. That is, the treating tool includes a treating section for biopsy which is provided at a distal-end side, a sheath rotatable with the treating section as one unit, an operation wire inserted in the sheath and adapted to transmit a force with which the treating section is operated, a first operation section for operating the treating section through the operation and a second operation section equipped with an operation mechanism for rotating the sheath.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.